cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:KnightReturns422/Blood Rain
A weakened army! The Clone Wars have spread to countless worlds, resulting in thousands of devastating losses. As the Republic's armed forces lose more clones in battle, the Jedi Knights' numbers steadily dwindle. With few Jedi to lead clone troopers into battle, the Senate grows increasingly desperate to find new officers to lead the fight against the Separatists. Now, Jedi Padawan Joch Farlight is summoned to the offices of the Supreme Chancellor for reasons unknown... Timeline: 21 BBY, second year of the Clone War, Rise of the Empire era Republic Executive Building, Primeday, 15:00 hours standard time ' Joch Farlight walked through the maze-like passageways in the Republic Executive building towards the Chancellor's office. He had been told by his master that it was Palpatine's wish to see him about an important matter. Joch couldn't help but feel nervous. But then, why shouldn't he? He had already been in the presence of two Jedi High Council members, but that was a year ago and Palpatine was different. ''He is the commander-in-chief of the entire Grand Army after all, not to mention the leader of the whole Republic, Joch thought to himself. So what does Palpatine want? Had he taken an interest in the young Padawan? Joch didn't know. Perhaps he would find out when he arrived. And speaking of arrival... he stood in front of the Chancellor's office, with a tall silver door and two of his red guards standing on either side. Their faces were hidden amid the masks and their appearances looked sinister compared to the Sith. "State your business", one of them said in a blank tone. "I am Padawan Joch Farlight. I was told the Chancellor wanted to see me?" Joch tried his best to remain calm, but the red guards seemed to overwhelm him. "Ah yes", said the guard. "The Chancellor is waiting for you. Although..." he looked at Joch's appearance. Joch couldn't see his face, but he surmised that the guard was wearing a dubious expression, most likely because of his age. "Save it for later, Yavug", said the other guard in a warning tone. "Don't keep his excellency waiting, Padawan." Without saying anything, Joch passed through the doors, the guards remaining silent once more. A beautiful small circular waiting room was before Joch. Four golden statues were placed on the four sides, and there were soft couches that almost made the person as though he wanted to sleep on it indefinitely. And then he saw him. Palpatine, adorned in blue robes was looking out through the large side-curved window, with a variety of speeders coming and going. And it looked as if Palpatine wasn't alone at all; Joch could make out two other figures sitting in the chairs facing the Chancellor's desk. And suddenly, Joch realized who they were. Reaching out into the Force, master Gram Alnin and Yoda turned to face him, both wearing weary expressions. But there was something else that Joch could sense in the two great masters: concern. Would this have anything to do with the summons? Palpatine turned around too, his crinkled face turning into a warm smile. It was always polite to bow towards an authoritative figure, but Joch couldn't bring himself to do it. "Ah, Padawan... Farlight I beleive?" said Palpatine in a calm and kind tone. "Yes, your excellency". Joch suddenly realized he was being impolite, and bowed, though not entirely. "Please, do not trouble yourself", said the Chancellor, waving his hand as though warding of a dish he didn't like. "Please, take a seat in between master Alnin and Yoda. We have much to discuss." Joch did as he was told, and sat, waiting for what the Chancellor was about to throw at him. Gram and Yoda looked at the young Jedi, both wearing concerned looks. "As you know, it has been a year since Geonosis", Palpatine began. Joch remained silent, not wanting to cut off the Chancellor's words. "The Clone Wars have taken a heavy toll on the Grand Army", he continued. "With supplies very little to go by, and with casualties arising, we must look for alternatives." Palpatine paused. He waited as if either Joch, Gram or Yoda were about to input a question. "What alternatives do you mean, Chancellor?", asked Joch, feeling a little more confident in his tone. "Alternatives such as raiding much needed supplies and to wipe out any enemy garrisons to give our troops some breathing space", said Palpatine simply. "Are you familiar with Taral V?" Joch thought for a moment. "I do. It's in the Calamari sector of the Outer Rim territories. No one's been there for centuries, what with all those jungle animals prowling. And to top it all, Taral V's frequent rainstorms don't improve the mood." "Indeed, said Palpatine, impressed by the young man's knowledge. "Up until now, Mon Calamari agents found a Separatist base/supply depot for another planned invasion on Mon Calamari. Since their forces are small and are needed to defend their home-world, they have asked us to intervene. I read your past records, and how you have established yourself as a tactician and fighter; it seems you have... inherited it from your master?" Joch felt slightly touched by the comment. "'Learned' would be the better word for it, sir." Palpatine smiled, knowing that this Padawan wasn't a "clone" of Kyle. "I have called you here because you are fit enough to undertake this mission. You will take a unit of clones to Taral V and permanently shut down all enemy operations and to seize valuable supplies for the Republic effort. I am placing the 32nd Coruscant Regiment under your direct command." Joch stared. Given a mission? By the Supreme Chancellor? Why not the Jedi Council? Gram and Yoda remained silent, and Joch soon knew why they were concerned. He took a deep breath and said, "I'm... assuming that masters Alnin and Yoda are against this?" Palpatine sighed. He expected this to happen, and he knew Joch's intuition would kick in any moment during this part of the conversation. "They, along with some members of the Jedi Council think you are not ready to undertake a mission alone." "We are merely concerned, Chancellor", said Gram. "Padawan Farlight given command of a regiment, including undertaking a mission without supervision... it is just all too quick". Joch looked at him. He didn't harbor any resentment to Gram's defense, in fact he was close to agreeing with him. But what would master Yoda say? Joch had been taught to hear from both sides, and Yoda always had words that could capture anyone's attention. "A greater danger, there may be on Taral V", he said in a grave tone. "If to go there, Padawan Farlight is, then supervision, he must have to aid him." "Then what is this threat you speak of, master Yoda?" asked Palpatine. Yoda's eyes narrowed; for the first time, Joch could see that the aged-old Grand Master did not know what threat it was. We could feel it, but not see it. That's what's been going on these days in the Order, thought Joch. "Know that, I do not. The dark side clouds the vision, and that we cannot tell." That sentence wasn't strong enough to hold the water in the jug Palpatine was about to pour. "Is this threat dangerous enough to catch my attention?" Palpatine asked, trying to remain calm. "We... are not so certain your excellency", said Gram in a somewhat defeated tone. "Then what is to stop Padawan Farlight undertaking this mission? If you cannot see the real threat, then I see no reason to stop Joch from leaving for Taral V." "Um... with all due respect, Chancellor", said Joch, steadying himself. Palpatine looked at him, still calm. "Why not let an experienced Jedi go on this mission? Surely the chances of success will be even greater? Forgive me for saying this, but I am merely pointing out other alternatives." "There is no cowardice in pointing out other choices, Joch", said Gram, his expression firm. "I would have, Padawan", said Palpatine "But as the Order's members are spread thin, and that their numbers are dwindling, we must look for other options. I would have also contacted the Tythonian Rangers, but they are also pre-occupied with aiding the troops in the Mid Rim." Of course he would say that, ''Joch thought. It had been common that the Order was becoming smaller, and with small came weakness, and with weakness came reputation ruined, and with that came years of rebuilding. Joch thought back to the question he asked; it seemed wholeheartedly foolish and stupid to ask that, considering that he already knew. "You may reserve your judgments, masters", said Palpatine, bringing back Joch's attention. "But time is of the essence. Joch has made an impression in the war, has he not?" Gram looked to Yoda, and the latter knew they could not win this argument; the Chancellor was right. Few Jedi were readily available and these days became desperate. "Go, Padawan Farlight will", said Yoda after a few moments. "But insist a Jedi master to accompany him, we do. To provide support." Palpatine knew he could not back down from this. "Very well. Who will accompany him?" "I recommend master Kit Fisto, Chancellor", said Gram. "As Joch said, it is in the Calamari sector, which master Fisto is also quite familiar with." Palpatine considered, then nodded. "Very well, it is settled. You will have two weeks to ready the fleet and troops. I trust you can do that?" "Of course, Chancellor", said Joch. "Very well, if we have nothing else to discuss, then you may leave." Joch stood up, as did master Alnin. Yoda jumped down from his seat, and together all three of them walked out. Palpatine looked out as they exited through the door, then turned back to face the view, his faced turned into a smirk. Though the issue had been resolved, Joch could still feel concern in both masters. "You are still unsure if I am fit to command myself, master?" he asked, trying to access their thoughts now that Palpatine was out of their reach. "Hmm... thrust into solo command, too quickly it was", Yoda replied. "Indeed. We did not want you to be overly burdened with this responsibility." "I've had experience leading troops before, master", said Joch. "But this will be a new experience surely, I mean, I've never met the 32nd Coruscant Regiment", he said hastily, after seeing the look on Yoda's face. "Agree with experience, I do", said Yoda. "But listen to master Fisto, you should. More experience he has, in the Calamari sector." "I understand master", said Joch, and with that, all three Jedi exited the Senate and returned to the temple. ' ''' '''Jedi Temple, Primeday, 18:00 hours, standard time "Undertaking a mission and ''given command of your own troops?" said Ahsoka Tano in a half-surprised, half-envious look. She and Joch were walking along the temple's hallways. The sun had reflected the temple's large windows, and both the Padawan's shadows were visible on the carpeted floor. Joch had just told Ahsoka about his meeting with the Chancellor. "Don't look so surprised", he said. "You were given command of the ''Resolute ''once. I seem to recall you being so overwhelmed." "Yeah, but this is different. You're going to command a regiment by yourself? It makes you feel you were a general already." "Well, I'm not going in alone, Ahsoka", said Joch without a hint of excitement in his tone. "Master Fisto will be coming along to provide support. And don't you go saying that I'm being restrained by the Council. I respect their wishes, their wisdom and their judgments." Ahsoka looked at him. Though they had been friends since they met several years ago, she and Joch always had different views about the war. "The council, sure, but I think the Chancellor is taking a shine to you, Joch. He took a shine to my master before." "On the assumption that he is the Chosen One", said Joch. Both had reached the cafeteria door, and entered. Inside there were Younglings, Padawans, Knights and Masters congregated in tables, talking quietly while eating. The atmosphere seemed different to Joch; where there had once been talks about promising students and assessing an initiate's performance had now turned into talks of battles, ravaged worlds, wounded troops, loss of strategic worlds, civilian casualties of men, women and children... Joch shivered. The Jedi Order he was serving had almost stooped to a military organization. He might have wanted to leave the Order like those who did previously, but he didn't. Where else would he go? The temple was the only home he knew. And if he left... would that show a sign of cowardice or for philosophical reasons? Would he, a Padawan become a Lost Jedi? "Come on Joch. Barriss, Tyzen and Scout are waiting." Ahsoka's voice seemed a mile away, so it took Joch a moment to register her words. At last, he got the message, followed her, got a tray, piled it with a bowl filled with good stew and utensils. The two made their way to the table where their friends were waiting. Joch and Ahsoka took opposite sides of the table; Joch sat beside Tyzen and Barriss, whilst Ahsoka beside Scout. Joch ate quietly, trying to avoid looks from the others, but it was no good hiding it from them. ''No doubt they'll sense the deception, ''he thought as he swallowed another gulp of stew. "We heard from master Alnin about your assignment, Joch", said Scout, a pretty young girl who seemed to possess no connection to the Force. "Feeling proud?" Joch gulped. "Feeling proud" didn't seem to fit the jigsaw. "Don't try and make him feel awkward, Scout", said Tyzen, being the more sensible and thoughtful person. "Joch doesn't go on a mission without a good reason. In this case, he's helping the Republic slow down the Separatist advance. And besides, it's about he needed a break from the archives." Tyzen smirked; he had often told Joch to get out more than stay in one place. "Thanks for vouching for me, Tyzen", said Joch gratefully. "But I have to admit, I have always wanted to take command of a large force without my master there. Of course I ''did ''plan to get enough experience first before doing so." "Don't let that get to your head, Joch", said Barriss. "You may have enough experience to command a regiment, but be aware that this is your first time going solo." Joch acknowledged that. As he ate, he looked at the table. It seemed to him that they were divided; both Ahsoka and Scout represented of feeling proud of leading the Grand Army's troops, whereas he, Tyzen and Barriss moderated humility, duty-doing and calm when taking part in the war. Joch allowed a quiet sigh exit him. Already he felt that the Jedi Order was heavily divided: those who had willingly taken up arms against the Separatists became heroes and those who preferred to negotiate rather than fight often turned into a battle and they were also counted as heroes. ''Yet the public loses faith in us everyday and they have good reason, considering that we are peacekeepers and not soldiers, he thought to himself. And yet my master said that the Jedi were once generals before, but that was over a thousand years ago, and things have changed since then. Since the Clone Wars exploded, they're still debating of whether if it was right to fight in this conflict. Where do I stand in all this? What am I doing this for? Duty, belief or both? ''Joch wasn't too sure, and it looked like he would never find the answer. He continued eating his stew and the others pressed the subject no further. ' ' '''Republic Base, Zhellday, 09:00 hours standard time, ' The Republic fleet that Joch was taking with him on his mission were two Venator-class Star Destroyers from the First Fleet. Also joining him was Captain Hevor Jorkins, whom Kyle described as a courageous navy man with a level-headed attitude. As for the 32nd Coruscant Regiment troops, Joch made his way to their headquarters in the GAR barracks. As he arrived, he encountered a clone; not just a clone, but a commanding officer. Joch knew this usually because most high ranking officers wore special attachments such as pauldrons, kamas, and any others that represented their "individuality". No doubt he's waiting for someone; someone like me','' he thought. "Commander Joch Farlight?" he asked. Joch nodded. "CRC-12/091. Call me Synch for short. I hold the rank of Regimental Commander and I was told to expect you. I'm commander of the 32nd Coruscant Regiment, assigned to you I understand." "You heard right, Synch." "Follow me sir. I'll take you to the troops." He led Joch inside, filled with hallways of which clones walked in groups of two-four. All of them seemed to be moving in rigid and straight formation. Discipline training from the core, thought Joch. "Tell me, sir. Have you had much experience in battle?" "Yes, I have. I've been with my master on dozens of missions, and I do have experience in leading troops. But to be honest, I didn't think this role would come to me so soon." "From what I hear, the Jedi have few to spare. Besides, I think Padawans such as yourself will find taking solo command an experience if you wish to serve as a General." "Oh, I don't know, Synch", said Joch. "I prefer reading up and researching than combat. Then again, it'll be good to get out every once in a while." "Yes sir. The 32nd Coruscant Regiment are primarily used for aiding major campaigns. Come to think of it, I did hear you partook in those campaigns, right?" "Yes, I fought on Geonosis, Umbara and Kamino." "Good, my troops are looking forward to following a Jedi who fought in those campaigns." Joch felt flattered by the notion, but then again he did make himself a hero of those campaigns. "Here we are, sir", said Synch, stopping at a door, which Joch recognized as a barracks reading "32ND CORUSCANT REGIMENT". Synch opened the door, and Joch followed. "Attention! Commander on deck!" All troops inside the barracks stood up and straightened themselves up. Joch looked at them, seeing the training they undertook on Kamino. Joch looked more closely at their armor; ruby red markings to signify affiliation. "At ease men", said Joch, switching to a more serious voice. "We have been entrusted with a mission. We are to head to Taral V to shut down Separatist operations and to seize any valuable resources and supplies needed for the Republic war effort. Pack your equipment and bring everything you need. We will be leaving in two weeks. Any questions?" One clone trooper raised his hand. "Yes? What's your name, trooper?" "CL-09/334, sir. I'm usually called Guv. Will we need to bring along sonic emitters? Because Taral V is crawling with wild animals." "We'll need that yes", said Joch. How many do we have?" "Around twenty sir", said Guv. Should be enough for the mission." "Very well. Anyone else?" No one raised their hands. "Alright, if there's nothing left, then I shall take my leave." Joch walked out, leaving Synch and the men behind in the barracks. "I'm impressed", said Guv. He talks like a general, even for a kid." "He's been with General Redbreak, what do you expect?", said CT-3337, otherwise known as Riggs. "He's picked up from him. A lot of Padawans learn from their masters. Although, do you think he's up to the task?" "We'll see about that later, Riggs", said Synch. "You heard him men. Get your equipment ready". Joch heard; he had been standing in front of the closed door when the conversation began. While all of the clones were impressed by his talking, he couldn't help but feel small when Riggs asked if he was up to the task. Joch sighed and walked. It was natural and common for troops to look down on people half their age, and whether if they were capable of leading them to battle. On the other hand, I did feel the same way when I met the 422nd Defense Corps troops. Joch let out a deep breath, then walked outside the building and made his way to the air speeder. ' ' '''Republic Staging Area Besh, two weeks later (Centaxday, 06:00 hours, standard time) The sun rose on Coruscant, yet it did not make a difference to anyone. With the war in full swing, people were not convinced that the warmth would bring them comfort. Indeed, they might have thought it would bring them pain if there were such extreme heat. Joch felt the same way. Just above him was the Star Destroyer Valiant ''waiting for her passengers to board. As he looked down, he witnessed Synch and his troops marching towards the ramp, followed closely by a squad of AT-TEs. ''Here's hoping I don't end up getting all of them killed because of my leadership, ''he thought morbidly. No. Perish that thought. This was a serious matter. No matter what happened, the young Jedi would do his best to keep everyone safe and to prevent fatalities if possible. If such a horrendous loss were to occur... ''I've learned much from Kyle. He told me that I can't save everyone. Inevitably, something has to take people away, whether by conflict, natural death or any other circumstance. '' Lost in thought, Joch reached out to the Force, hoping it would give him comfort. It didn't. He was not surprised, yet he felt bitter. He had always beleived that the Force could solve a problem--he always beleived that the Force could predict anything, but not this time. The dark side had grown, and it seemed to pierce Coruscant itself, and even the Jedi Temple. Joch shivered. No matter how powerful the temple was attuned with the light, the darkness always seemed to have found cracks in the ceiling and started influencing the minds of Jedi. Joch thought back to Jedi who had fallen during the war: Sora Bulq, Pong Krell, Vera Selest... ''Desparity is what the Jedi have embraced, he thought sadly. When the Jedi are at war, they suddenly lose their innocence and their purpose of fighting. Even the Council feels the strain and even the wisest are starting to misunderstand the concept of war. But Joch had not forgotten his purpose: he was fighting for peace and to protect the innocents. But then... was there a greater purpose than protecting people? Was there something greater than extinguishing the darkness that had tormented the galaxy? Perhaps there was, but for Joch, he could only think of the ever-growing strength of the dark side. Troubling that the darkness would descend so rapidly upon us all. This war has sowed bloodshed. Jedi leading clones into battle, both being killed in service to the Republic and to safeguard the peace. Now it's my turn to lead a unit. Odd for a Padawan to do a job normally reserved for high-ranking officials. Then again, desperate times call for desperate measures. Joch reached out to the Force again. He could feel the emotions of those below. Excitement, bored, vigilant... words that could only describe one thing: gearing up for battle. Then there was another emotion: humor. Strange that it was stronger than the others. In fact, it seemed that it was next to Joch. "You know, reaching out towards everyone can take a toll on the mind, especially on those who are still in their teens". Joch didn't flinch. He recognized that voice. He turned to see Jedi master Kit Fisto standing right beside him. A Nautolan from Glee Anselm, Kit sported the traditional tentacles from his species. "Yes", he continued. "I can sense the adrenaline in the men. They were bred for combat, so much so that there was a "plague" of itchy fingers" since they were impatient to blast some droids". Kit's words were filled with humor. Joch knew that he was trying to lighten up the mood and he appreciated it. He smiled as well. "Hopefully they won't mind the rain. I hear it's so lovely in this time of the year on Taral", Kit said, again a sense of humor filled the atmosphere. "It's nice to see you still have some optimism master Fisto", replied Joch. Kit smiled. "You need a bit of that to stave off the pressure, for instance the mission you are about to undertake. Now I will be supervising, but the mission will ultimiately depend on you." Kit's aura suddenly turned to firmness. Joch wasn't surprised of rapid change of demeanour and he heeded Fisto's words with a nod. "Let us get going", said Kit, changing back to his jovial appearance. "I hear they are about to serve an early breakfast. And I haven't had it yet, so it would be best to whet our appetites before we focus our minds on the mission". Joch nodded again. When everything was onboard, Joch and Kit were the last to board. The Valiant, along with cruiser Redemption lifted into Coruscant's red sky before reaching the atmosphere. Soon, the three cruisers jumped to lightspeed, heading off to Taral V. Star Destroyer ''Valiant, ''40 hours, Zhellday APPROACHING TARAL V. WILL DROP OUT OF HYPERSPACE IN 1 MINUTE. The monitor displayed the information as Hevor Jorkins looked up. He wasn't as pleased that they were heading to Taral V. He had heard about the mission, but his main concern was the torrential rain. He'd pity the clones that would have to get to the surface to get their armor mucky. Not only that but they would also have to endure the incessant rain, which would mean visibility would be drastically reduced. Then again, the clones were bred on the stormy world of Kamino, so they wouldn't bother in the least with the rain. Why the Seps would prefer a thunder world still eludes me, ''thought Hevor. The cruisers dropped out out hyperspace. Joch and Kit looked through the viewport. The spherical planet was dark grey. Nothing else would dismiss it as a grim world. "We'll have to consider the thunderstorm. It will no doubt hamper the landings of the gunships", said Joch. "Indeed. Captain Jorkins, see if you can move the cruisers closer towards the surface. We want to minimize the danger when the gunships launch", said Fisto. "We'll do the best we can, general. But I can't gaurantee all of them will make it intact", said Jorkins, slightly apologetic. As soon as the cruisers reached Taral's atmosphere, they were immediately caught in the rain and wind, the viewport suddenly being fogged by the rain. Slowly, the cruisers descended until Joch could barely see through the viewport mountains and jungle trees. "That's it sir. This is as close as we can get.", said Jorkins. "Thank you captain. We'll take it from here. Come Joch. Synch and his men are ready for launch". Both Jedi exited and made their way to the hangar, where several gunships, filled with clone troopers, AT-RTs and equipment were waiting. "Let's get underway, men. Jorkins, we're in the gunship and ready for launch", said Kit into his holo. "Roger. All gunships, launch. Good luck down there, and try not to get too wet", said Jorkins ending with a small chuckle. "The sooner we put that base out of commission and grab any supplies, the sooner we can leave and avoid being drenched", put in Kit with his own chuckle. The gunships launched and as soon as they were out of the hangar, the strong winds and thunderstorms buffeted the cabin. Joch held on to the handrail, hoping he wouldn't tumble. "Easy pilot. We've only just launched", called Synch. "Blame it on the weather sir. The gunships are having a heck of a time struggling through this storm", replied the pilot, wearing a hint of irritation in his tone. As the gunships neared the surface, there came a sudden lightning strike--so close that it hit the starboard wing on the gunship Joch and Kit were in. "We're hit! Brace yourselves!" As the gunship spiraled forward, there came a crunching sound as the metal made contact on the wet ground. The troops were pushed towards one side and the rifles tumbled down from the storage above. Joch slowly got up. Several troops had been killed on impact. The red lights had flickered out, so that meant the pilots were dead too. "Are you alright commander?", called Synch. He was trying to make his way towards him. "I'm fine Synch. What about the others?" Synch checked. "Carrick's dead. Cole didn't make it either. So are Tilt and Ole." "What about master Fisto?" Synch moved over to the Nautolan. "He's been knocked unconscious. The rest are fine, save for a few bruises." "Alright, we'll need to get out of the gunship. Don't worry about the pilots; they're most likely dead, see if you can help me open the doors". Joch and Synch found it difficult, what with the dead bodies and the cluttered space. The troops also helped, but no matter how they tried, the doors refused to open. "Alright, Plan B. Stand back!" Joch ignited his lightsaber. Slowly and gently he cut out a large circular hole in the door. As the metal dropped, the Padawan jumped out, immediately finding himself drenched in Taral's thunderstorm. Synch followed closely, helping to pull out the injured and those that were still fit for combat. "How many are able?", asked Joch. "Eleven men sir", said Synch. Two troops gently carried master Fisto out of the gunship. "Can you get in contact with the other gunships?" "Not in this weather", said Corso. "But we can't be certain if they made it to the surface intact." "Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll make our way to the designated co-ordinates. We shouldn't be too far away. We'll set up base camp and a medical bay to get the wounded and master Fisto in. Let's hope the others have arrived there first. If there are any survivors, send out a search party. Every man will be needed for this attack. Corso, Bronch, you'll be responsible for master Fisto.", said Joch, feeling like he was embodying that of a leader. "Yes sir!", said the two troopers. "Alright, let's move. And keep your blasters ready. Who knows if the enemy have set up ambushes around these parts". Joch kept a firm grip on his lightsaber as he and the troops moved forward, ignoring the incessant rain that poured on their heads. It wasn't long before they were able to catch up to the others; the gunship didn't land too far off from the planned landing zone: Joch was relieved. ''We were real lucky this time, but let's hope we don't have any more setbacks. "Set up camp and place the soinic emitters--we don't want to fall victim to Taral's creatures", ordered Synch. "And set a med lab ASAP", added Joch. As the troops did so, Kit's body was carried inside a makeshift tent, where two clone medics were tending to his wounds. (To be Expanded) Category:Blog posts